A Place to Call Home
by Shadowdapple of Thunderclan
Summary: Mei Xiang had always lost everything and everyone she ever had loved. Could there be a place out there she could call home? (This is based on Diary of Mei Xiang 1&2) Read and Comment! K for safety
1. I Promise

**Hey, So I was asked by yingyangmaster to write another one of these. So here I am. It won't be like Tigress's, but I don't want it to be. This will contain spoilers for Diary of Mei Xiang 2, but I haven't written that far yet, so don't worry. If you want to suggest anything I could put here, then feel free. Happy reading!**

 **~Shadowdapple~**

* * *

 _"Mei Xiang, I'm so cold." I glanced over to the huddled shape on the bed. Green eyes glazed with fever peered weakly up at me. "Shh, Ming, you need to rest," I whispered as I pulled another quilt over her. I leaned across her and picked up the cup of honey/petal tea and raised it to her lips. "Drink, Ming, you need to drink." She sipped some fluid and sighed. I closed my eyes, trying to hold back tears. It has been almost a week since my sister has fallen ill. There was no signs of her getting better. I didn't know what to do. Mother and Father left with our baby brother and the doctor tried his best to give her medicine. There was nothing else for us to do. I keep trying to feed her and give her fluids to drink. She barely takes any of it. I'm lucky if I can get her to keep any of it down at all. I winced as I listened to her harsh breathing._

 _"Try to get some sleep, Ming Hua. I'm going to go outside and see if I can't get some more soup for you." I glanced back and watched her long enough to make sure that my order was being followed before heading outside. It wasn't long before I heard her screams. "Mei Xiang!" I ran as fast as my short legs could carry me back into the house. "Ming Hua!" I collapsed on the bed next to my twin. She was thrashing around in her sleep. Her bumps were popping, oozing pus everywhere, I shook her awake until her startled eyes landed on my face._

 _"You're here, Ming. It's alright." I murmured soothingly. "I dreamt, you left me to die all alone! she whimpered." I mopped the blood and pus off of her face and paws trying to hold myself together. "I won't leave you, ever," I promised her. She nodded and we cuddled up like that for a while. I told her that outside was a beautiful sunny day and it was warm. She smiled brightly and I started to cry a little when I realized that this was the end. Then she started to twitch and convulse uncontrollably. "Ming! Are you ok!" I asked scared._

 _Then fountains of blood spewed from my dear sister's mouth. I mopped up the blood the best I could from her airways. She was crying so hard. "Ming, shhh. It's ok. I'm right here." "Mei, will you sing?" I shook subtly and nodded my head. Curling her frail body into mine, I sang her a lullaby. I want her to sleep peacefully to the Spirit Realm._

 _"Sleep my child and peace attend thee"  
All through the night  
Guardian angels God will send thee  
All through the night_

 _Soft the drowsy hours are creeping  
Hill and vale in slumber steeping  
I my loving watch am keeping  
All through the night_

 _While the moon her watch is keeping  
All through the night  
While the weary world is sleeping  
All through the night_

 _O'er thy spirit gently stealing  
Visions of delight revealing  
Breathes a pure and holy feeling  
"All through the night"_

 _I gazed down at my dear sister. She tried to smile at me. I knew that she hated seeing me upset, just as much as I hated seeing her upset. "I love you. Promise me that you'll find a place far away from where we dreamed we could run and play. The Valley of Peace. From the stories, Master Fang told us." I nodded as I watched her eyes glaze over and her body grew limp. "Ming." I gently shook her. Her eyes stared up at me. I checked her pulse. There was none and she wasn't breathing. My sister was gone. Wrenching my head back I screamed at the world, to let them know, that I as broken and all alone. After moving her from me and cleaning us both up, I dressed her in her favorite dress and hung a black sheet over our front door._

 _Looking back at my now peaceful sister, who moments before was in endless agony, I whispered, "I will take an eternity if I have to if that is what it takes to get to the Valley of Peace for you, Ming Hua. I will never forget for as long as I live. I love you." My voice shook and I turned away and cried a little before bracing myself for what came next._

I hate seeing my sister lying there as if she is just sleeping. The coroner tried to clean all the disease off of her before the funeral. Everyone in town came to see her be buried. Everyone that is except my parents. I shuddered as I gazed at her and the memory of her last day replayed in my head. "Mei Xiang, would you like to stay with us for a while?" I looked up from my reverie to see Mrs. Kinashowa and her husband. She was heavy with child and had her two-year-old son with her. He was holding her paw, sucking his other.

"Why is Ming Hua sleeping?" he asked. I flinched and she scolded him softly. His father walked him away to talk to him about why Ming Hua was "sleeping." I looked up at Mrs. Kinashowa. "Thank You for the wonderful offer, but my parents wouldn't like that." She nodded understandingly and let me know that I will always be welcomed in her house. I nodded numbly. She patted my head gently before walking off to join her son and husband. Once she left, I continued staring at my dead sister.

People came and went. They gave me their condolences and the other female adult tigers in town were trying their best to comfort me. "All I want is more than anything is to have Ming Hua back." Is what I kept saying. They would say poor baby and other things and hug me till I thought I couldn't breathe.

It was sunset when I was left by myself and the coffin with my sister. The coroner would be coming by to bury my sister once the sun fully set. "I will keep my promise to you, Ming Hua. I love you." I leaned over the lid of the coffin the best I could and kissed her head. Then I walked away leaving my sister alone under the peach tree.


	2. I HATE you

**Hey, people! I'm back from being sick! Hurray! It would make me really happy if y'all would comment and suggest stuff. Also, if y'all see any grammatical mistakes, then tell me ASAP. I proofread constantly before updating, but I still miss some. So, please let me know on that. Also, This chapter will contain some of Chapter 1 from** ** _Diary of Mei Xiang._** **If you are new to my book, then read Diary of Mei Xiang first. This is just Advice, you really don't have too. It would be beneficial because It would help you understand. Also, I want you to tell me who I should ship in this book. TixPo will be here. Sorry for all of you non-tixpo fans, but I will not change that. Another thing, in the next chapter, I will begin, Mei Xiang's journey. So I would like you to give me any challenges you can think of that you would like Mei Xiang to face on her journey to find a new home. I'll try to make updates every other week. I have homework but Spring Break is March 20-24th so I should be able to update more that week and then I'll have the summer to update on all of my other stories. Don't forget to read and review on my other stories either! Happy reading!**

 **~Shadowdapple~**

* * *

 _"Father! Please!" My sister wailed as he wound his whip in one paw. I thrust myself in font of her and took the brunt of the strike. "Mei Xiang!" Ming Hua whimpered. I wiped the blood from my mouth as my father's back was turned to talk to my baby brother. "I'm ok," Longwei stepped forward with a bowl full of sulfuric acid. "Mei, Mei?" He whispered looking at me. "Ming Ming?" He whispered again looking at my sister. "I HATE you." Then the acid was poured on us. We flinched and bit back the wails of agony deep inside. I looked at my cute 2-year-old little brother. He shared Ming Hua's eyes. Those eyes were hard and cruel. Not soft and gentle. He turned and kicked my sister in the side and spat on my face. My mother was peering into the room from the kitchen. Her eyes shone with pride as she saw what her son did. I wiped the spittle off and inched over to my sister._

 _I could feel Father's footsteps through the floor. He was going to begin the methodical beating. I reached Ming Hua and pulled her close. She was so frail and she clung on to me for dear life. Father snapped Ming's leg under his powerful paw and grabbed me by the neck. "You worthless pieces of crap," He snarled. Spit was flying everywhere. "I've told you and your sister to get your flea-bitten carcasses in this house before the sun touches the trees. And what do you do? You make it back as the sun touches the trees. Well, we will fix you up, right now." Ming Hua was crying as she clutched her bleeding leg. Father lifted me up as I kicked my feet feebly in the air. Breathing was getting harder every second. Then he slammed me into the wall. I saw stars before I saw his fist connect with my face. "Father, please. Stop! We won't be late ever again!" We pleaded this as we ran about the house and were beaten with whips that had glass shards stuck in them and bamboo shafts that had glass spikes sticking out of them. For three hours we were beaten. Once sundown, came, Father took his leave. "You two go without supper. Get to bed." "Yes, Father." We trembled as we shakily got up. I wrapped Ming Hua's leg in a splint between two boards outside and carried her to bed. As she was falling asleep, I wiped some sweat off of her forehead. "One day, we will get out of here. Then I will find you somewhere where you will be loved." I promised her._

I wiped the blood and moisture off of my mouth. Ming Hua has been dead for 5 years. My parents and brother were hurrying quickly away, no doubt back home to file a missing child report so the town will think that I have just gone missing. I angrily wiped the tears from my eyes. "Ming Hua, I miss you so much." As I looked down into the puddle at my feet, I saw the three long, bloody, diagonal claw marks Father raked across my face. My bright blue eyes clouded over in pain and grief. I pulled out a picture of Ming Hua and I. Clutching it to my chest, I cried for what seemed like hours. Then I felt hatred and anger towards my surviving family. They put me through so much and why shouldn't I also blame them for Ming Hua's death? Turning my face toward the shadows were they gone, I whispered venomously. "I HATE YOU!" Then the anger was gone and I crawled into a box and fell asleep after writing in my diary.


	3. A Long Journey

_"Master Fang! Can you tell us another story of your time in Tibet, please?" I glanced over at Master Fang from where I was at on the high bars. He was looking thoughtfully at Ming Hua who had spoken. She was practicing her form with spears. 'I don't see why not," He said. "You two have to be back before sundown, so a story should be a great way to conclude today's training. You two have earned it." I jumped off the bars and raced over to him. He smiled and settled down comfortably on the hardwood floor. "Now you see in Tibet..." I was lost in the story of the Master Fang traveling as a young boy across the great wilderness with his family. They fought off bandits and his love of kung fu blossomed. I felt an urge to see the far off places he has seen. "I still remember what Fa Zhou told me after he saved my tail from the huns." Ming Hua and I burst out laughing at the image of a young Master Fang being chased by ferocious warriors._

 _"So my little warriors in training, where do you wish to go?" Ming hesitantly spoke up. "I would like to go visit the Valley of Peace. You said that the Master Oogway taught you the Thousand Scrolls of Kung Fu there." He nodded and looked at me. 'What about you, Tiggy?" I shuffled my feet shyly. I would never leave my sister's side. "I want to see everything. As long as I can escape from my parents and can take my sister away from there too." He smiled and Ming Hua touched my paw. "That is a nice thought. You are very adventurous." All three of us looked outside to check the sun before gathering up our belongings. "Ill see you two, next week. Same time."_

 _Ming Hua and I bowed to him before scampering out of the Dojo. "Mei Xiang, do you think we can ever get away from them?" I glanced at my sister. "I don't know. I know that one day, I will be out of there and I WILL take you with me. They won't be able to stop me." She nodded and stepped closer so our tails could entwine. "Do you really want to travel all that much?" I smiled gently. "What I really want is to find a home with a loving family, who will love us both no matter what. I will travel the whole world to find a family like that." She nodded again. "Could we look in the Valley of Peace too?" I squeezed her paw. "Of Course."_

I woke to rushing water and the sun warm on my face. I have been traveling for two weeks now. I have lost all track of time except for the occasional update in my diary. The dream brought tears to my eyes. Ming Hua would never be able to join me on this journey. I can't believe that I actually looked forward to traveling back then. How could I have known that it was going to be hard and lonely. I miss Master Fang and Ming Hua. I miss all the training sessions back at the old Dojo. Sometimes, I just want to go home. However, I can't go back. I started this long journey for Ming Hua and I will finish it in the Valley of Peace for her. I wiped the tears from my face before I got up and drank some of the water in the creek. While I was waiting for it to become daylight enough to travel by I sang as I caught breakfast and I practiced my kung fu. When it was time to move on I gathered what meager possessions I managed to obtain and started another long day. My goal was to walk a hundred miles before sun down.


	4. Friends to call Family

I love my group. We have traveled so much and have grown up. I have grown up. I'm not the lost little girl who was grieving over her dead sister anymore. Now I am a teenager who is a mother over a group of children. Bingwen and Cobra came silently over to me. Cobra was cuddling Wolfess and Bingwen had a sleeping Mao Xiang. 'Hey Mei. We got them all down for their naps. Owlet, Naomi, and Xiaodan protested having to nap like the little kids, but we convinced them that we needed some time away from children." I smiled and gently ran my tail over Mao Xiang's snoring shape and Wolfess's cuddled body. Bingwen left with Mao Xiang and laid her down next to Chun Hua. Then he settled down to read a scroll I asked a villager if I could borrow. Cobra slithered closer to me.

"What are you thinking?" I turned my blue gaze to meet his amber eyes. "I'm just thinking about how my sister would've loved to have been traveling here with you guys." He nodded and after laying Wolfess against me, he rested his tail tip against my shoulder. "You really miss her don't you?" I nodded, trying not to cry. "You wanna talk about it?" "I don't know if it'll help." He looked at me tenderly. "I love you, Mei Xiang. I'll do anything to help you." I nodded and we both sat down on the grassy hillside. I told him about my sister and our dreams to escape our parents. I told him things I have told no one before. When I came to the abuse, he gently touched my face. As I came to a close, he sighed. "I can see why now, you must have loved her so much." I laid my furry head on his. "I do, but I know that I have a family right here. All of you became a friend and I grew to see you as I saw MIng Hua. My family." Cobra wrapped his tail around my waist and we sat there until I fell asleep under the warm sunshine.

" _Ming Hua?" I called desperately into the darkness. Green eyes peer sadly at me through the shadows. "Mei, I miss you. Come back." I whimpered at the sorrowful note in her voice. "Oh, Ming. If only I could've healed you." She purred. "You took care of me. That was all I wanted. I was never left alone." I wiped a tear that escaped from my eye. "Do you approve of me taking in Cobra, Bingwen, Naomi, Chun Hua, Owlet, Wolfess, Xiao Dan, and Mao Xiang? They aren't taking your place. I promise." She crept toward me. I couldn't see her, but I could feel her warm, silky fur press soothingly against mine. "I wanted you to be happy. If they all can make you happy while I'm gone, then I want them to stay." I buried my face in her neck. "Ming! I've missed you so much!" "As have I." I pulled back to stare into her eyes. They were fading as was the touch of her fur. "Ming! Wait! Please! Don't leave me! Not Yet!" She purred comfortingly. "I must go back to the spirit realm. Master Oogway is taking care of me up there. He told me that I could come see you in your dreams. So I came to visit you. I won't be able to do it often. It drains me." I nodded as she faded away. Her green eyes were the only things left shining in the dark and a few words. "I love you, Mei. Always have and always will." I breathed in her scent just as it faded away._


	5. I won't leave you

**Hey, everyone! So I have a three day week at school because Thursday is CAP conferences and Friday is no school. Next week is Spring Break so I will try to update at least one chapter in all of my fanfictions. So please comment on them and read. Also, I wanted to ask yall if I should make a Warrior Cat Fanfiction? I've been thinking about making one, but I need ideas. I don't want to copy other story plot lines. And also if you want to add an OC to it, then I'll leave an application for it. All the clans will be the same as they are in the book. I will let you know when I have enough OCs. If I can't get your OC in the right spot you want it in I'll try to work it in somewhere else. Thanks!**

 **Name:**

 **Appearance:**

 **eye color:(blue, etc. nothing extremely weird)**

 **Personality:**

 **Gender:(male or female only)**

 **Rank:(warrior, queen, etc)**

 **Mate/Kits/Apprentice:**

 **Kin:(mother, father, etc)**

 **littermates:**

 **disability:(Optional)**

 **anything special:(optional)**

 **~Shadowdapple~**

* * *

I can't remember anything after the fight. Except being wounded and now lying on the hard ground. My consciousness is growing hazy and I know that I don't have much longer left. I need to be surrounded by my family. To let them know how much I loved them. The pain hurts. But I'll be alright. My head swims, but I can still see. I'm drowning, but I won't leave. Time slows to a stand still. I hear screams and wails. Paws push on me and nudge me. Faces float above mine. "Mei Xiang!" "Mama!" Those voices ring out clear through the haze. I struggle to open my heavy lids to peer up at them. All of them. My family. My Brothers and sisters. My sons and daughters. My friends. I gurgle incoherent words to them, to try to make them understand. Blood spatters to the ground below and my children wail chillingly as I drift further away. I try to soothe them with gentle touches and murmurs. I try to rise to my feet to gasp in pain and fail over and over again. The blood pours faster and my breathing grows ragged. Bingwen and Cobra tell me to rest. To save my strength. I can only look sadly at them.

Others arrive at the scene. They try to shoo everyone away. My loved ones keep crowding back in. They won't leave me. As I'm being lifted up on a cloud of feathers, I give my family one last look before giving up the fight. "I won't leave you. Maybe not physically, but in spirit and in your heart. I love you, my children." As my eyes close the roaring gets louder and then nothing. I'm being blissfully cocooned in darkness.


	6. I'm Home

_I walk through the Jade Palace with my children scampering behind me. "Mama, This place is so big!" Master Mantis was hopping by when he heard Chun Hua say that. "Tell me about it." We laughed and he went to the kitchen. I continued to walk with my kids all over the palace. We laughed and had dinner as a family with Po and the Five. Even Master Shifu came to eat with us. Today was the first day for me to explore the palace and I think I would love to live here._

I smiled at the memory and walked outside.As I gathered up my diary and settled by a tree to write, Master Shifu came to sit by me. "Mei Xiang, how are you liking it here?" I smiled politely. "The place is beautiful, Master Shifu." He crinkled up his eyes and smiled. "Thank you. It is your home too now. Master Tigress and the Dragon Warrior have decided to adopt you. You and your friends have family here now." I grinned and hugged him. He patted my shoulder before taking his leave. I ran to Cobra and Bingwen to tell them the good news. Those two were helping the little ones get ready to be adopted. I glanced into Chun Hua's room and kissed her feverish head before helping the boys prepare. As the sun sank, we got the kids ready for bed. Cobra and Bingwen kissed my cheek goodnight before leaving me in the sweet air. I walked over to Po and Tigress who swept me up in a hug. I smiled before burying my head into their shoulder. I am home now. I thought of Ming Hua and how she should have been here. Po sat me down on my feet and I leaned against Tigress for comfort. My new mama and baba.


	7. Family

_Walls are closing in and I feel as if someone is breathing hard against my neck. Their hot breath searing my fur and making my panic soar. I run as fast as I can, throwing myself against the walls. The corridors are winding and I find myself lost and a dejavu feeling washes over me. I start to whimper as I fight for a way out. The fur on the back of my neck raises when I hear a blood chilling sound not to far away from where I was fleeing. I hear Ming Hua scream in fear as well as in pain. I twist around, trying to locate the sound. Pressed up against the wall with multiple wounds, was my sister. Father had her. He raised the belt and slammed it against her side again and again. She looked my way. "Run, Mei Xiang!" I took two steps away and stopped._

 _I can't leave my sister. The walls start to creep faster and I ran desperately to save my sister. "Mei Xiang!" I reached out my paw toward hers. Her bright green eyes pleaded with me and my heart broke. Father wrenched her head back and twisted it. I watched her body fall in a terrible slow motion. Her head was bent at an awkward angle, I ran over to her and touched her cheek, gazed into her once living eyes. "Ming." I whispered. A shadow covered me and I looked up to see a monster. My Father. I braced myself for the killing blow and buried my face in Ming Hua's snapped neck. Father raised a barbary sword and had the edge pointed for my back. He aimed to stab me through. I peeked out of her fur to watch my death happen. I don't really know why I did, but something made me do it. I saw the sword's gleaming edge fly through the air and just as it pierced me, I woke up._

I woke up screaming bloody murder, ripping everything my claws touched. Everyone came rushing in to the sound. Bingwen and Cobra shooed the younger children away saying that mommy was having another one of her moments. They nodded and went to go play outside. Viper flung her constricting body around mine to control my thrashing. "Mei Xiang, Open your eyes!" They all called. Cobra and Bingwen walked up and simultaneously touched my face. My eyes uncontrollably opened and wildly looked around. "Mei Xiang, you are fine. You aren't there anymore. Breathe. Calm down." My body reacted slowly to Cobra's soothing voice. Bingwen calmly stroking my face. The Masters stared in shock. "What just happened?" I took a couple more deep breaths to keep the dream at bay. My two comrades turned to face the speaker. "A twisted memory. She is plagued often by them. The death of Ming Hua didn't help matters either."

Tigress came and sat slowly on the bed. I eyed her warily, still half caught in the night mare. "Mei Xiang, it's going to be okay. I'm not going to hurt you." I nodded, "Can you tell us what happened?" I swallowed and Bingwen nodded encouragingly. "I was running in fear. I didn't know where I was, yet I did. I heard Ming Hua scream so I followed the sound until I found her." I broke off, trying to keep the tears at bay. "F-Fa-Father had her by the throat against a wall and was repeatedly beating her. She saw me and urged me to run. But I didn't. I ran to help her. Then I watched him murder her. I went to her side and then he killed me." Tigress nodded and wiped a stray tear off my cheek. I flinched and relaxed, guilty at what I just did. "Easy." Po whispered. I didn't notice the large panda come over next to me.

"We are family here. No one would hurt you." I looked at him with beseeching eyes. "Father, Mother, and Longwei were blood family and _they_ hurt _me,_ Po." Cobra and Bingwen tugged at my paws. "Hey, those Yúchǔn de wūpó are not your family. Even if they share the same blood. Blood doesn't matter. You taught us all that. Everyone here in this room and the kiddos outside these walls are your family. Family are people who love you and care about you. They support you and will do anything to keep you safe." I nodded softly as the last hauntings of the nightmare faded away from my mind. "Okay." Bingwen pulled me into an embrace and I laid my head on Cobra's head. Everyone else followed and we had a major group hug.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Spring Break is over. I sad...nah. I had to help my mom at her inhome daycare all week. I didn't really want too. I more than really wanted to catch up on some much needed sleep and do what I wanted to do. But that didn't happen. So I'm posting a quick chapter today. I may post one later, but I have some school work that needs to be done. So...yeah. Please read and comment! The chinese in this chapter means Stupid fudging witches. I don't cuss you guys. So I try to make it as clean as possible if I want a character to curse. One more thing, I still need ideas for the sequel. I have everything planned out, but anything extra to make it more interesting would be wonderful.**

 **~ShadowDapple~**


	8. Heartache

_The corridors are silent. Too silent. There is no laughter. Just silence. My heart beats dully and tears_ esc _ape every now and then. I peek into an open room. It's empty. I peer around the familiar room with the scent of death hanging in the air. My heart pounds violently in my chest and I swear Tai Lung could hear from beyond the grave. I stumble through a tear hazed gaze into the courtyard. "Where is everyone?" I spouted off each child's name, praying that they'll answer. I seemed to be all alone. Coming up to the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, I saw Ming Hua. Fresh tears welled up among the overpowering grief over losing my daughter, at the sight of her._

 _She was holding the paws of a little girl who died. They were talking. Chun Hua looked scared and bewildered. She looked up at my sister. "What happened? Who are you? Where am I? I want my mommy! Mei Xiang!' Ming Hua made a comforting noise and ran her tail down my daughter's back. "Hello, little one. I'm your mother's sister, Ming Hua. I've come to take you to the Spirit World. Don't be frightened. I'll be your mama for now." "Chun Hua," I whispered. Grief filled my heart and I fell to my knees. "Chun Hua, it can't be." I feel tiny paws wrap around my neck and I open my bloodshot eyes. "Mama. Don't cry. I'm gonna be okay." I turn and pull my baby into my lap for the last time. "Mei, it's time to go." I gazed slowly up at the speaker. "Please, no. Don't take her, Ming." Ming Hua bent down and gently touched my face before taking my baby by the paw. "It's time to go home now, little one." Chun Hua just nodded and they both walked away from me. Leaving me in the dark abyss next to a dainty little headstone, marked:_

 _Chun Hua Wakabayashi Ping_

 _born-?_

 _death- November 1st, 400b.c._

 _A sweet little girl with so much love and hope. A loving daughter, sister, niece, granddaughter._

I jerked awake with sweat and hot tears painting my body. I glance outside my room's window and see a tiny little gravestone under the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. I curl up into the fetal position and try to hold back the tears threatening to overcome me. She really is gone. I glance at the calendar I made and it showed that it has been almost two weeks since she died. My heart rate slowly slowed down and beat almost painfully in my chest. Ming Hua showed me that she was safe. But it still hurts like fudge. I hastily get dressed and run out the palace walls. Dimly, I can hear my family calling my name. Telling me to come back. Not to do whatever I plan on doing. However, I can't stand to be there any longer. I just need some time to clear my head of things. To grieve without people hugging me. I miss my baby.


	9. Love

_Psst! I rolled over in bed and flung my arm to cover my eyes. A sharp prod brought my eyes to look at the intruder. I just finished getting my sister back to sleep from a nightmare. It was Xinwen. I rose to an elbow and sleepily peered up at her. 'What are you doing here? And how did you get in?" She looked sheepishly before grinning again. "I wanted to tell you that I love you. I also used the window. You really need to shut it. someone could sneak into your house in the middle of the night." She smirked and I rolled my eyes. I smiled with a small chuckle and brushed my tail along her head. "So you had to sneak out of your father's palace, sneak into my room, and risk getting us all in trouble, just to tell me that?" She nodded. "You're crazy. You know that right?" She beamed again and wrapped her arms around my neck. I returned the gesture before hushing her softly. "I have a baby brother now and he is a very light sleeper. Ming Hua has a broken leg again. Father stomped on it. I just got Ming back to sleep. I don't know how much longer she'll be able to handle it." Xinwen's eyes flared up with a furoscious light at the mention of my father abusing us. "I wish I could do something about it!" She whispered harshly. I just squeezed her paw in understanding. "I promised Ming Hua that we would one day escape from here. But I don't know when that'll be. She is sick. I don't know if it's something that'll pass tomorrow or not. It doesn't' look good."_

Xinwen looked carefully at my twin. "She looks like she might have River Fever." I nodded and pulled back the blanket softly to not disturb her. "River Fever doesn't normally look like this though." I showed her the pus-filled bumps that started to come up on my sister's fur. Xinwen looked sad, "Do you think it might be Blood Cough." I shook my head. Xinwen gently leaned over and wiped some sweat off of her friend's head. "She's starting to burn up." I nodded and tried to fight back the tears. "I know. I've tried to bring it down the best I can without waking up Father or Mother. It causes her to have hallucinations and nightmares." Xinwen hugged me close for a few heartbeats before sneaking down into the kitchen and grabbing as much ice as she could carry. I looked at her in surprise. "How did you know where to find it? Isn't this the first time you've been here?" I received a knowing look before we packed the ice around Ming. "I often come here at night to talk and hang out with you two, but y'all are normally asleep so I just walk through your house." I nodded as I stared at my sister's face. "I'm just glad that you weren't caught." She let out a really quiet laugh. "They can't harm me by law. I haven't stolen anything, so my father doesn't' need to be involved. Right now, he's just thinking that I had a bad dream and went outside to clear my head." Her eyes gleamed mischievously.

I returned the look and we giggled quietly. We talked the rest of the night. Ming woke up once and when she saw Xinwen, she thought that she was in a good dream and went right back to sleep. A glance outside told me that it was almost dawn. "Xinwen, you may need to return back to the castle. I don't want you to get in trouble. You're also likely to be missed soon. " I rose to my paws and hugged her close. "Take care." She murmured the same to me. She pressed a small kiss on Ming Hua's head before climbing out of the window. I smiled at her as I watched her hang on to the house for dear life. "It's not that far of a drop, Xinny. Just let go." She looked at me and dropped. Landing gracefully on her paws, she turned to wave at me. "I'll see you after you go to school, Mei Mei." I waved back before turning around and getting ready. I shut my bedroom window and smirked good-naturedly at Xinwen, who rolled her eyes. Once I was sure that Xinwen was gone, I went to Ming Hua's bed. I gently shook Ming awake and helped her get dressed. "Mei, what if Father comes back to hurt us?" I glanced at her wide green eyes. "I won't let that happen to you. He has harmed you enough." Ming nodded silently. I watched her for awhile to gauge her reaction. She looked so pitiful that I made her a quick breakfast of chicken and dumplings. She smiled at the dish and hugged me tightly. "Love you, Mei." I rubbed my nose with hers. "I love you too, Ming. To the Spirit Realm and back." Her lips cracked a small smile and I grinned back at her. She nodded and I heaved her onto my back to go to school.

I gazed down at my dear sister. She tried to smile at me. I knew that she hated seeing me upset, just as much as I hated seeing her upset. "I love you. Promise me that you'll find a place far away from where we dreamed we could run and play. The Valley of Peace. From the stories, Master Fang told us." I nodded as I watched her eyes glaze over and her body grew limp. "Ming." I gently shook her. Her eyes stared up at me. I checked her pulse. There was none and she wasn't breathing. My sister was gone. Wrenching my head back I screamed at the world, to let them know, that I as broken and all alone. After moving her from me and cleaning us both up, I dressed her in her favorite dress and hung a black sheet over our front door.

 _Looking back at my now peaceful sister, who moments before was in endless agony, I whispered, "I will take an eternity if I have to if that is what it takes to get to the Valley of Peace for you, Ming Hua. I will never forget for as long as I live. I love you." My voice shook and I turned away and cried a little before bracing myself for what came next._

 _"Baba! Don't leave me!" Po stopped, his body froze with shock. He turned slightly towards me. I stared frantically after him. Maybe it was the little girl inside of me who wanted her baba to dry her tears and tell her that everything was ok, that made me say that. "I'll never leave you, Nu'er, my daughter. I promise you that I will always be here." With great speed, he walked to my side and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Let's get back to the party now," he said. We walked back side by side back to the others. I now have a baba and a mama. I'm glad that I was able to talk to Po. It allowed me to feel lighter._

I curled into a little ball and hugged my knees and started to cry. Shifu grabbed me and held me close. He rocked me all the while making reassuring noises. My gut wrenching sobs soon quieted into the occasional whimper and then into silence. I looked up from Shifu's chest and wiped my eyes. "He looked t me with unconditional sympathy like he knows what it's like to lose someone you love, but doesn't know the extent of pain I feel. "Sunnu, if they die, then I'm sure your twin will take them to the Spirit Realm if that's their destiny. Now let's get back before a certain panda of ours and a certain family of yours gets worried and sends out a search party after us. " He hugged me close and kissed my forehead in a sign of grandfatherly love and started to walk down the hill towards the castle.

Chun Hua is barely

breathing _dear book. I can't think about losing her. Not my baby. As I pull the covers up to stop her shivering, her soft brown eyes opened and peered up at me. They were blood red. "Ma?" I nodded and gently ran my frontal paw tips on her cheek. "I'm scared. I had a dream that I died and you never cared. "Tears welled up in her eyes and painfully tracked down her once plump, healthy, rosy cheeks. "Oh no, no sweetheart. I'll always love you. There's a saying that I told someone very close many years ago before she left. I'll love you forever. I'll like you for always. In my heart, you'll be forever and for always. Never feel that I don't love you. If you die, I will be right here." I kissed her between the ears before I tucked her snugly in among the blankets and stroked her head with my tail until she_ fell asleep.

 _"I won't tell. I know what it means to know something, but have to keep it hidden from others. I love-I love-I love you-I love you-Mama" Whoah. I just completely shocked myself little book. I never thought that I would be able to say "I love you mama" to anyone. I especially couldn't say it since I never really had a mother. Her face softened and her fiery gold eyes grew warm. Tigress softly kissed my head. "I love you too, my daughter." she purred._

It was nightfall when Ma woke up. Tigress was in a cold sweat with tears streaming down her eyes. "Shush, it's okay." I soothed as I reached over and wiped her tears away. "What happened?" Tigress explained to me her nightmare and I understood all too well. "I've had dreams like those before too. When I was hurt remember? You would always be right there for when I woke up from one. You would hold me and tell me that everything was going to be alright. That made my nightmares go away." I sat down next to her on her bed and wrapped my arms around her and told her something that I told another person close to my heart when she was frightened. It was Chun Hua. They were both sick when I told her this. "I'll love you forever. I'll like you for always. In my heart, you shall be forever and for always."

Leaves rustle behind me and I turn around too late. A hand clamps over my mouth and a dagger pressed painfully against my throat. "So you are the pretty ferocious white tiger we have been hearing about." A sickly sweet voice croons in my ear. I kick my leg back to free myself and he presses the knife tighter. "Don't do that now darling. It will end badly for you. Now come quietly and we won't hurt your precious family." Images of my family's faces flashed before my face one by one. Sagging in defeat, I turned towards him, signaling that I will go. "That's a good girl." I got a good look at my kidnapper. I didn't really recognize him. I knew that he was from Temutai's group, but that don't mean anything. A wolf came forward and bound my wrists in front of me. Further off, I saw an enormous leopard. He was grinning lazily as he watched us, twirling a carving knife. He walked forward and leaned close to my face. "Hello, girl." I nodded quietly. His eyes roamed over my body in a way that made me feel dirty and jerked his head for the other males to follow. I dug my feet in the ground and they turned around to glare at me. "Can I leave a note for my family. So they won't worry." They both scoffed and dragged me away. Diary, I am frightened. Never have I been so scared before. When the brutes were talking with the rest of their motley gang, I cut my wrist with the knife and pressed my bloodied paw on the rock we were near. I made sure my family knew that something happened and that I didn't really go willingly. Glancing back at the palace, I whispered softly.  
"I'm sorry, mama. This is to keep all of you safe. Please find me, though. I am scared. I love you."

The memories kept coming. Some were sweet and some not. I smiled as the boy who told me to smile and never cry walked to join his family. No one has ever called me beautiful like he did. I think I love him. More than family. Like, true love. Naoko accepted me for who I was without even knowing me. He understood my pain and tried to help me feel better without pity. He wants the best for me, I believe. I felt my lips tug into another smile as he turned around to wave. The sun glistened off of his red-brown spotted fur and his warm amber eyes held mine with such affection, I felt as if I would no longer be able to breathe. He looked briefly dazed when he looked at me by the pond. We waved goodbye and he vanished into the bamboo trees. My heart fluttered at the thought of him. I do believe I am in love. When his tail vanished into the shadows, I turned to walk briskly back home. I briefly closed my eyes to cherish this moment.

* * *

 **So I figured that a lot of you would remember where I got some of the chapter from. Go ahead and tell me what you think in the comments!**


	10. rescued

_I sat wrapped up in a blanket watching the small children run around playing. I smile weakly in amusement. The warm sun filters softly through the breeze and warms my fur. "Mei Xiang, I brought you some warm broth. My Nainai told me to have you drink some." I slowly raised my eyes to look up at the speaker. Red-brown fur surrounding warm amber eyes faced me. "Naoko." I greeted warmly with a smile. He grinned reveling a row of sharp fangs within his maw. I obediently drank the bowl of warm broth. The sweet taste of cinnamon flooded my mouth with a hint of sugar. I sighed when the bowl was removed from my mouth. "Tell Nainai that the broth was delicious, wo de yingxiong." He let a purr of delight as he jogged off to another cheetah who looked similar to him. The two greeted and spoke for a little while. I returned my gaze to watching the children._

 _"Tag! You're it!" "Lily! This way!" I watched and laughed as one little girl crashed into me. "Oops! Sorry miss!" She looked bashfully down at her feet as Naoko came running over to help me up. "Amethyst!" I placed a paw on his chest. "It was merely an accident, Naoko. She meant no harm. She was playing tag? I've never heard of the game, but it looked fun. She just didn't want to get caught." He placed his paw over mine and we both locked eyes. "If you insist." Turning to the snow leopard, he crouched down. "Can you be a bit more careful with your games? Mei Xiang is still not quite up to strength for rough play just yet." The little girl nodded vigorously, her eyes brightening when she realized that he wasn't mad at her. "Off you gjo, little one." I mewled. She smiled and hugged me before dashing off after her friends._

 _Naoko and I walked away from all of the chaos of their encampment. "You handled that pretty well." I remarked quietly, leaning on his shoulder for extra support. He glanced down at me before sweeping me up into his arms. "Well everyone here thinks that I am going to marry you. They don't realize that it is entirely up to you though. I know that you want to get back to your family as soon as possible. I wish that I could help you get back to them, but Nainai is the leader here and she wants to get you better before we help you find them. I also want to help lead them-" I stopped hi8s rambling by pressing my lips against his. "Stupid fur ball." I murmured. "I'm more than happy to stay here as long as I need too. You make me happy. My parents will find me when they can. I know it. I left a trail for them all the way there. Hopefully Mama is still up to some tracking." I could feel my heart flutter in my chest. Naoko's eyes brightened with joy before leaning down and returning my kiss. "Then will you do me the honor of being my bride when the right time comes?" I flung my arms around his neck and screamed yes so loud that the whole camp came running to find out what was wrong. Nainai was shocked into joy when Naoko shouted the news to her._

 _Naoko and I spent every spare moment together. I wanted to know everything about him. However the little children couldn't get enough of me though. They wanted my undivided attention for themselves. It was so sweet. I wished it could have lasted but then we had to move again. We lost Amethyst. She was killed. I was so distraught. I loved her like a daughter. I wish there was something more that I could've done. I wish that I could've rescued her. I should've rescued her._

I sat in the caravan that Baba packed. It was silent. Tigress kept staring at me as if she was starving. Viper and Crane looked back and forth before sighing silently. I looked outside to where Baba was pulling the caravan. I still wore the hanfu that Nainai made for me. I softly fingered the beads that Lily, Rose, Thea, Thomas, and George put on there. Viper finally broke the silence.

"It is so good to see you, Mei Xiang!" I smiled weakly towards her. "It is nice to see you all too." She frowned at my quieter voice. Crane gently touched my shoulder. "Is there something you would like to tell us about what happened?" Tigress's eyes slowly narrowed and steeled. Viper shot her a stern look. I looked at him and nodded. "I witnessed many things and some things can never be erased from my mind. It hurts to think about all of the things that have happened but they keep coming. I can't keep the memories from stopping. Shushu Crane, can we talk about things other than what happened? I don't want to remember. Not everything. Some things were nice that happened, but I want to move on. Please understand." I broke off with tears welling in my eyes as I gave everyone a tearful glance. Guma Viper softly wiped a stray tear from my cheek. Of course sweetie. We understand perfectly. No one will try to push you to do anything you don't want to. Just talk when you are ready." Tigress glanced out the window with a grief stricken look on her maw and I slowly turned my eyes to look at the rest of my family.

Baba's back was to me, but I could see that he was crying silently by the way his shoulders were moving. Shushu Crane was looking out the window on high alert for bandits and other bad guys but his feathers would gently brush me and Tigress in comfort. I shot a quick glance at Guma Viper. She was going from stern looks at Mama, concerned and relieved looks at me, sympathetic looks to Baba, watching for robbers, to grateful looks at Shushu Crane. I inwardly sighed and turned my head to look outside the little window. The haunting memories of the past few years soon came back to visit me.


	11. despair

_Dear Diary,  
It has been a week since she died. Everyone keeps walking around quietly, as if they don't want to disturb the silence. People keep giving me these pitying looks. I don't want their pity. Pity won't bring Chun Hua back. My baby is lost to me forever, my friend. I keep visiting her grave all the time. Right now, I had to take a walk. So I'm going through the village. 'Mei Xiang? Is there anything I can offer you?" I looked at the shop I subconsciously stopped at. Chun Hua always loved stopping here. She loved Mrs. Yun's cookies. I shook my head sadly as the memory of my baby bouncing with joy when I was able to bring her a cookie flashed through my head. 'Sorry, Mrs. Yun, I'm just walking around today. Trying to clear my head. Ya'know?" Mrs. Yun nodded with understanding. "She'll be okay. Master Oogway is up there taking care of her as we speak." I smiled gratefully at the old goat and continued on my way. I stopped at the edge of the valley and shook my head in exasperation when I saw Monkey trying to follow me. I know that I have been acting depressed ever since the funeral, but I'm not suicidal.  
I stepped into the woods and continued on my walk when I bumped into another person. I was so lost in thought, that I didn't see him. "I am so so sorry, miss." His tenor voice washed over me. I looked up to spotted bloodish red-brown fur and warm golden amber eyes. "I'm Naoko. I didn't see you there. Here let me help you." I smiled gratefully as he helped me up.  
"Uh.. um.. H-hi."  
"Hey, are you okay?" He asks for a brief second I forgot my despair but as soon as that question left his lips my world crashed around me again. "I guess." I answered. I gave him the biggest smile I could offer which was basically a grimace. "What's wrong? I can tell you are upset over something."  
"I am, I lost my dearest Chun Hua, my darling daughter, to the dreaded Blood Cough."  
His eyes grew sad and the warm amber darkened. He leaned in and hugged me. I stiffened before realizing the niceness of the touch. "I know what you must be feeling in a sense. I lost my brother and sister to Blood Cough. Except, we didn't call it that. In my group, it is called Spotted Fever." I nodded sadly in sympathy. "I'm sorry for your loss." He nodded and we walked a ways to a small pond. I found myself beginning to open up to this gentle cat. He was kind and he didn't pity me over Chun Hua's death. We sat for awhile and I asked him the one question that I have had burning on the inside for a long time now. "You understand?" He looked up and nodded. "I guess I do understand. I know what it is like to drown in despair and wonder if you are ever going to find a way out or if anyone is there. I don't want you to have to go through the same suffering I did." I smiled softly, the grimace fading. 'How long did it take for the pain to fade?" He shook his head and grabbed my paw, squeezing it lightly. I didn't pull away from the comforting touch. "My big brother and little sister died 5 years ago when I was about 10 years old. The pain was crippling at first, but after a couple of years the pain seemed to be easier to bear. " I curled up against his side. He was tense against my touch but soon relaxed into me. "I don't know if this pain will ever fade. My other children are being adopted and will soon be leaving. She died too soon. I miss her so much." My voice broke off and I started to cry softly. Naoko turned me into his chest and held me as my tears dampened his shirt.  
I stiffened as he petted my head fur and then relaxed to the feeling of him caressing me. Sobs wracked my body, they just couldn't seem to stop coming. When I finally cried so much I could not cry anymore I sniffled and looked at him. "Thank you, you have no idea how much I just needed someone to hold me." He smiled at me and leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Your welcome." My heart soared as I drowned in his amber eyes. He pulled me close for another hug and said, "I must go, now, but I hope to see you again beautiful girl. Remember always dry those tears for you are too pretty to cry." He turned and walked away my heart skipped a beat, he thought I was beautiful. I turned to watch him walk away._

 _At the edge of our peaceful pond, stood a group of gypsies. A band of different cats waving for my knight in shining armor. "Naoko, come on. " He took off at a sprint towards them. I watched as he drew smaller and smaller. Before he turned and followed them into the deepening twilight lit forest, he turned and waved at me. I waved back. My heart feels lighter now, little book. Naoko helped me while others couldn't. I smiled to myself before realizing that back at home, everyone must be getting frantic thinking I killed myself out of grief. I really need to hurry home. Diary, you can't tell anyone this, but I think, i have fallen in love. I turned away from where Naoko vanished and walked back to my home._

For whatever reason that particular diary entry is going through my head NOW is beyond comprehension. Naoko can't be dead. He just can't be. What am I going to do if he is dead. I need him. I stared frozen in shock as Crane laid his bloody body on the palace floor. Then I broke again. It was like another piece of me was shattered again. Just like when Chun Hua died. Only different. I screamed and wailed his name and flung myself down next to him. "Naoko, I love you, you stupid fur ball!" I whispered over and over and over. I don't know when I fell asleep, but at some point I did, still murmuring "I love you," to my dead love.


	12. secrets

I can't help but feel so bad for lying to my family about what's wrong with me. I know that I am pregnant. Have known for a while now. But I don't know how to go about it. Mama would be so disappointed in me. Baba would be too. I don't even want to think about wai gong. This secret is going to be the death of me if I don't tell someone about it but who? I can't tell any of my children. They would go running to Shifu or someone else and the truth would be out.


	13. A ray of joy

It hurt every single day without Naoko. Mama and Viper made sure that I was comfortable for my big day when my baby would be born. I still remembered when I delivered the twins. Hopefully I trained my daughters well enough to help me. Mama estimated that I would be having twins by my size. She said that I was smaller than her but bigger than I should be if I was having one cub. I hope I can see Naoko in the cub. I will surley love the baby with all my being. It is apart of Naoko and me. How could I not love it. I fell asleep during labor. Mama chuckled when she saw that I was unfazed by the pain and my two girls rolled their eyes but continued on with their work.

 _"Mei Xiang! Wake up! Mama! Mommy! Ma!" I heard voices range from little infant to my age waking me up. I cracked open my turquoise eyes to see all of my children on my bed with Bingwen and Cobra standing right behind them. Seeing that I was awake, they all shouted, "Happy Birthday!" Then they jumped out the window and ran home. I rolled my eyes laughing and got out of bed. I walked to my door only to be knocked down by a furry monkey with a green snake, tiny bug, and large avian. They grinned sheepishly as I wriggled out from under them. "You guys, is there any particular reason why I can't walk from my room to the kitchen this morning?" Auntie Viper spoke up. "Well, sweetie, your dad is making you a special breakfast and we wanted to escort you down there." I smiled and jumped on Crane's back. "Ok, escort me away then." The other three ran ahead and by Yeye Shifu whose eyes widened before shaking his head muttering something about kids these days.  
The kitchen smelled really good when we walked in there. Mama was already in her chair and she smiled when she saw me on Uncle Crane's back. "Happy Birthday, Mei." Po and Tigress chorused as I slid from Uncle Crane's back and into my chair. I smiled and grinned even bigger when Baba put my bowl down. My breakfast was bean buns, honeyed rice tofu, Chicken Secret Ingredient Noodle Soup, and vegetables. Everyone else soon joined us and Tigress gave me her gift. Viper passed me hers and Crane's. Monkey and Mantis gave me a big bag of money. I was happy with their gift. You could tell. Master Shifu told me that his was going to be late. I just nodded. "Open them, Mei Xiang!" Viper squealed. I opened Baba's and Ma's. It was a new diary since you, my dear are almost full. It had a lock and was pink with a small dainty key. Viper and Crane got me a beautiful red choker with a blood red ruby on it and a calligraphy for beginners kit. I smiled and thanked them for all the wonderful gifts. Master Shifu nodded and stepped out.  
Tigress was on her third bowl of soup when it happened. I looked up from my vegetables and the boys were on their feet. Ma was panting and gasping really hard. "What's wrong, sister?" Viper asked. The happy atmosphere tensed up as Viper slithered over to check on Ma. "Mei Xiang, it's time!" she gasped. I jumped from my chair and practically leaped over the table to Tigress. I helped her stand up and Po swept her up bridal style to carry her to her room. "Uncle Crane, I need you to get Mei Mei, Naomi, and Owlet." He nodded and flew off. "Mantis, I need you and Monkey to get Shifu and then grab that long crib we had in storage and put it outside Tigress's room." They both nodded and scampered off.  
Within a few short hours, Mei Mei and Naomi arrived. I greeted them warmly outside Tigress's room. "She is in labor, so I need us to be as calm as possible. Naomi, I want you to try to remember all that I taught you. Mei Mei is a mother too and I was trained to do this, so don't be afraid to ask for help." Naomi nodded. We walked in. I walked over to crouch next to my mom's head. "Mama, Mei Mei and Naomi are here. Now I am going to tell you what is going to happen. Mei Mei is going to clean and dress your baby and Naomi is going to check the baby over. When Owlet is done helping Mr. Ping, she will be trying to keep you comfortable. I will be doing all the nasty work. All you have to do is do what we say and just be calm." She nodded and sucked in a shuddering breath as another contraction rocked her abdomen. Viper slithered herself around Tigress's middle and the table. Owlet came in and Po just about bursts through the door. "Hey is she OK!?" I turned around and eyed him sternly. "Baba, Ma needs to focus and that can't happen if you're in here. Go hang out with Waigong and Yeye." He nodded and asked us to let him know as soon as anything happens whether to Tigress or the baby. Mei Mei took over at that point. "Po, you'll know, now let us women get to work alright?" He nodded again and left the room only to start pacing the hallway. Tigress rolled her eyes.  
I noticed that my adopted mother was staring blankly at the window. "Ma! You need to focus!" I shouted her name next to her ear. My lithe black and white striped form was crouched next to her head, shaking her violently. Tigress shrieked in pain and Owlet fluttered over to fan her face. I nodded my approvingly and sat at the stool. Mei Mei got the towels ready and a blanket. Naomi got the medical supplies ready. "Now Mom, this is going to hurt, but I need you to be hardcore for me." Viper hissed from her spot around Ma's middle. "I don't think it's going to be one baby, maybe there is another one." I became very curious as to what Auntie Viper was talking about. I pulled a small white glove on and reached my paw into my mother's womb. I could feel the fetus in there. Then there was another. And another. And another. I knew that she was too big to be having just one cub. I jerked my head for the girls to come here. "She is having three more. So we need to get some more stuff ready." They nodded and got that ready. I withdrew my paw and repositioned myself between my mother's legs on the stool. "On the count of three, Tigress, Push really hard!" We all ordered. 1.2.3. PUSH! She pushed and strained. aFter ten minutes a little tiger head was coming out. "Here's one." I gently eased my hands under the baby and pulled softly to help release him/her. It was a girl. She was loud too! I passed her off. "It's a girl, Ma." I flicked my tail to signal Owlet to bring the crib in. We redid the pushing process. "Mama, Great Grandpa Shifu is waiting at the noodle shop with Great Grandpa Ping and the others," Owlet told whispered in my ear. I nodded softly as I refocused my eyes on my mom's nether regions. A small shape with its umbilical cord wound tightly around its neck slithered into Mei Xiang's paws. My face grew somber and I let a soft whimper escape from my mouth. Tigress asked, "What's wrong?" Viper slithered up to her face and gently stroked her head with her tail tip. "This next one is dead. Mei Xiang is going to try something she has heard of people doing during delivery, but she has never tried it." Ma started to cry in grief and I felt a renewed determination to save her. Naomi came over and hugged her grandmother. I closed my eyes and formed the golden chi ball. Then I merged it into the baby. I pressed her heart and pumped it. It was very quiet for the next few moments, save for the baby in the crib softly whimpering every now and then. A noise broke the dead silence. It was a cry and the still form started to jerk and move uncontrollably. I snapped open my eyes and cleared the baby's mouth, nose, and lungs. Crooning softly to soothe the agitated infant, I handed the baby to Mei Mei. Then I crouched next to Ma's head and chuffed affectionately. She did it back. "She is going to be fine now." Tigress smiled gratefully at that. I returned to my stool and checked on the others progress. The next one just slipped into my hands and I barely caught her in time. Owlet shook Ma awake frantically. "Mama, Grandma is fading rather quickly." I nodded calmly. Naomi leaned over with the third girl and showed me her eyes. "Ma, she is blind. I don't know what may have caused it." I did. "Naomi, she was carrying her babies while she was sick. So I wouldn't have been surprised if one of them was at least affected." She nodded and laid her down in the crib. I quickly got to work on seeing if that was all or not. There was one more to bring into this world. I started to push slightly on Tigress's womb to help her bring this last one. "Congratulations, Ma! You have three daughters and one son!" Ma passed out after that. We all got Tigress cleaned up and the bed. I turned towards my fellow midwives. "Thank you so much for being so calm. This was my first time doing it with a stillborn. I really appreciate your help. Now we can go get the others and let them know and I'll sit with my mother. She should have her daughter here to introduce her to them." They all nodded and left. I leaned over and brushed a soft kiss on my babies head as they passed by. Auntie Viper touched my cheek with her tail tip before shutting the door. I came over and sat on my stool next to my mom. Looking over the crib, I hummed a lullaby to my new sisters and brother.  
It was nightfall when Ma woke up. Tigress was in a cold sweat with tears streaming down her eyes. "Shush, it's okay." I soothed as I reached over and wiped her tears away. "What happened?" Tigress explained to me her nightmare and I understood all too well. "I've had dreams like those before too. When I was hurt remember? You would always be right there for when I woke up from one. You would hold me and tell me that everything was going to be alright. That made my nightmares go away." I sat down next to her on her bed and wrapped my arms around her and told her something that I told another person close to my heart when she was frightened. It was Chun Hua. They were both sick when I told her this. "I'll love you forever. I'll like you for always. In my heart, you shall be forever and for always." _

_I reached over and rolled the crib to the side of the bed. Reaching in, I lifted up the first born baby. We swaddled her in a pink blanket. "Here is the first born." Tigress took her and cuddled her close. "Her name will be Zinnia in honor of Ming Hua and Chun Hua." Tears filled my eyes briefly at the mention of my dead daughter and twin. I turned quickly and lifted up the baby that I brought back to life. She was swaddled in a yellow blanket. Tigress's eyes couldn't seem to stop taking her in. "This one will be named Flicka because she is lucky to have a big sister like you." I blushed under my fur. Seeing that it was my blind sister's turn to be introduced I cuddled her to my heart and purred comfortingly. This one was in a light purple blanket. "Ma, this one is the third born daughter. She is also blind." This one became dear to me and she has a special place in my heart. Tigress also gently took her from me. Tigress gave her the name Wren since when she cries, she sounds like a little songbird. I cradled my brother and placed him in my mom's lap. He was in a red blanket. "This is your son, ma." Tigress gently stroked his head. "Minzhe. That will be his name." I just nodded._

 _There was a soft knock at the door and Po popped his head in. "Is she awake? If so, y'all want some yummy Secret Ingredient Soup? My dads are both over we all want to see your beautiful gifts, Tigress after you have been fed." So we had soup and everyone came in to admire my new brother and sisters. My family came over to see them. Wolfess was still too little to really care, but I did enjoy getting to see her again. I stepped out to cuddle with my children and to catch up with Cobra and Bingwen. Yeye Shifu snuck into Tigress's room with Po and he finished getting my gift from him ready. "Mei Xiang, Happy Birthday." I looked up from sitting down and Shifu was holding a big portrait. Everyone gathered behind me to look. It was a family portrait. My new siblings were in it and just everyone was. I smiled and cried a little as I hugged Shifu tightly. "Mei Xiang," I looked over at Baba and Ma. "We are going to get married, sweetie." Everyone cheered and I launched myself into their arms._

I woke to Naomi and Owlet smiling with tears brimming in their eyes. "Girls, what's up?" I mumbled blearily. Mama came back in and I could see Zinnia, Flicka, Wren, and Minzhe in the hallway with Mr. Ping, Li shan, Baba, Shifu, Mantis, Crane, Monkey, and Viper waiting patiently. "Well done sweetie. You have given birth to two daughters and a son." She gently hoisted them up in her arms and laid them tenderly against my chest. I looked lovingly at their scrunched up faces. Only two resembled their parents almost spot on. The third had spots mixed with stripes. I named her Zhilan. My son which looked exactly like his father except for a spot here and there that were snow white, I named Jun. My other daughter was an almost perfect copy of me except for the blood red-brown fur splashed on her muzzle. Her name was Xiao Zhi. I cuddled them all and thought to Naoko. _Here are our beautiful children, my hero. Meet Jun, Xiao Zhi, and Zhilan._


	14. growing up

**I honestly don't know where this went when I finished it. So um yeah. I just felt like she needed to write about growing up and then it just ended up about how grateful she was to have her children around her. I would really like it if you could leave me a comment about how you liked it or how I should have wrote it.**

* * *

It was hard to let my babies grow up and not be babies anymore. I'm not a little girl who has to run from her father's fury anymore. Nor am I the broken down spirit still grieving over her loved ones. I am strong. I still hurt yes, but I can find my way on my own two legs. More of my family have passed on. Wai gong, Shushu Monkey, and Guma Viper. I have to be strong for my family. My children. Both blood and non blood. I swore that I would protect them when I found them and I will keep them safe. All of my first children have moved back to the Valley of Peace now. They wanted to be closer to me as I got older and of course to their new brother and sisters. Wolfess couldn't understand why I wasn't her real mother. I was thankful to Master Leopard that she took care of her for all these years but still couldn't understand why she didn't treat her as if she was her daughter. Only as if she was a foster child. She made sure Wolfess knew that she wasn't her mother. That I was her mother. Mao Xiang was at least old enough to understand that I wasn't her biological mother. I just took care of her. I still see all of them as if they were my children. Even Cobra and Bingwen sometimes. I sorely missed my children. I'm glad that I have them with me. Now my life is complete.


	15. Goodbye

I stared out the window. At the slowly growing graveyard. First, it was Chun Hua. We actually placed a memorial marker up for Ming Hua not long after I got back from my "vacation" as we called it for my siblings. Wai gong, Monkey, Viper, Crane, Mantis, Baba, Mama, and the list just keeps growing longer. I turned away as Bingwen enters my room. "You okay?" I swiftly nodded. We just buried Grandpa Li Shan yesterday. He nodded and left me alone to my thoughts. I sighed and sat down on my bed. I held the huge group picture of everyone the day before Mama died. She was so brave, she gave me a big smile just for the picture so I wouldn't feel sad when she was going. I cradled the picture to my chest and looked out the window again lost to the swirl of memories of Mama's last day.

 _I sat opposite of Po and watched my Mama shiver in her sleep. She looked so frail. I couldn't bear it. "Baba, is she suffering?" I asked, keeping my voice low so that the others in the hallway couldn't hear._

 _Po looked up at the sound of my voice. He had aged over the years. His black fur was flecked with silver and his muscles had lost some of the firmness in them. "I don't think she is suffering right now, honey. She is too far gone to feel much pain."_

 _We both looked at her as she stirred. Her eyes feebly opened and she shivered violently. Po pulled another quilt up to her chin and asked her if she could hear him. Mama responded, so I knew that she was still with us. I let out the breath that I was holding. Po beckoned me over and I rose to my paws from the chair. "Mei Xiang, she is slipping rather quickly. It is time to say goodbye."_

 _I swallowed back the tears as I turned to usher everyone in. Baba was helping Mama sit up. I paid a pig to paint everyone's picture right before we said the goodbyes. Mama looked at me with a knowing look and I caught a spark of her old humor back in her eyes again. I smile softly and try to swallow back the tears to be strong. She looks around and sees everyone gathered. Monkey and Viper have passed on already. Now only Crane and Mantis are left of the Furious Five. Cobra, Bingwen, Naomi, Xiao Dan, and I are the new Furious Five. Mama, Crane, and Mantis decreed it. My siblings were here and all of my children both blood and adopted. I crept over and placed a paw on her cheek._

 _"Mama, it's me, Mei Xiang. I just wanted to let you know that we love you and it's okay for you to leave us now." I leaned over and kissed Tigress's nose._

 _Feeling my composure cracking, I hurriedly backed away and ushered my family forward. I exited the room to sob quietly. I could hear the quiet murmurs of their goodbyes. They exited and wrapped me up in a hug. It was too much to bear hearing everyone tell Mama goodbye. Crane and Mantis never did. They did in their own way, which worked out for Tigress, Po, and for me. After they left, I could hear Po and Tigress talking. They were saying Goodbye for now to each other. After a while baba stepped out of the room. I looked up at him and he met my eyes with tears of his own. Meiying and Huan grabbed onto my tunic. They were only six years old, far too young to lose their mother. I wrapped my arms around them and allowed the tears to fall freely._

 _"Oogway and Shifu have taken her home." He whispered, his eyes overflowing with tears yet unshed. I knew then that my mama was gone._

I felt the tears slide down my cheeks as I gazed at Mama's face. Her amber-orange eyes holding their old fire one last time despite her looking so sick. Her silver and white flecked fur. I brushed my paw tips across her face and sighed.

"Mama, I miss you so much. It hurts so much saying goodbye. Why did you and Baba have to go? I wasn't ready." I murmured thickly trying to wipe the tears off my cheeks so I could see her eyes and smile still.


	16. Blood Cough

_I fade in and out. When I am asleep, time goes by quickly and I don't feel pain. However, when I am awake, I feel as if I am on fire and time slows to a crawl. I thrash around and scream for help. For someone to put the fire out. No one puts it out. Hands just stroke my face and pin me down. Reassuring noises are murmured into my ear. I can't calm down though. I need the fire to be put out. I hear sobs somewhere nearby and my heart twists in unimaginable pain. Stern voices float above my head, talking to someone, but who? A strong paw lifts me up and something soft is laid under my head. Warm liquid is poured in my mouth and I succumb back into the darkness. When I come too again, the fire is still consuming me alive, but I can't move. My limbs are too heavy. Faces hover around my field of vision. Like little fireflies in the night sky._

I hate being sick. My family tries to make me as comfortable as possible, but they know that there is only so much one can do. I hear whispers of Blood Cough and I try to stand and paws push me back to bed and soothe me. I refuse to be soothed. I have a family to take care of. If I'm sick, then who will take care of them?


	17. Won't Let Go

I lay in bed sleeping when I hear a scream. My older bones creaked in protest to my sudden movement, but my Kung Fu training never fails. I ran into her room and sat on her bed, soflty rubbing her back. "Chyou, Chyou, darling. It's okay. Wake up. It was just a nightmare." My beautiful great great great granddaughter laid in her bed, her white and red splashed tiger pelt shone with sweat.

She cracked open amber eyes and peered up at me. "Dì sān dà nǎinai?"

I nodded.

Chyou shuddered and started to cry. "I had a dream that you were dead and I was there watching you die!"

I brushed her head soothingly with my tail and kissed her head. "Oh, Chyou, baby. You know that I'm not getting any younger. I am sick. Oogway is calling me. My time is near. But know this, I will never let go of you."

She gave me a tearful glance. "How?"

I smiled softly, feeling extremely tired. "Because, I will always be here, in you heart. You will recognize me in your family and stories. I see myself in you everyday and in your great great grandmother, Xiaozhi."

Chyou nodded and hugged me.

I kissed her head again and lowered her back among the covers. "Go back to sleep, sweet heart."


	18. Finally Free

I laid in bed and remembered how hurt I was when Ma died. I thought that I wasn't ready. I now realized that I was wrong. She had long prepared me. I turned my head as my third great-granddaughter walked in. "Grandma? The doctor's told us that you have Blood Cough?" I smiled softly and beckoned her over as she began to cry. "Child, I've known for a while that I've had Blood Cough. I had it before you were born. It just never developed fast." She buried her head in my chest. "Oh, Grandma. I don't want you to die. I want you to live to see my child like you saw me." She raised her tear streaked face. I cupped it and kissed her head. "I will see every descendant from the Spirit World, Chyou. I'm tired. I just want to go be with my family that has gone before. I have children up there that shouldn't have outlived me." Chyou nodded as she realized all of her aunts and uncles who aren't around much anymore and Chun Hua who no one really got to meet unless you were the first of her 3rd great grandmother's children. I felt myself getting further and further away from my grandbaby so I tightened my grip on her paw and stared into her eyes. "Chyou. I want you to be brave for me. My time has come. Just remember that I love you." The younger tiger nodded and I sighed. She touched my cheek in fear. I gazed at her calmly. "Darling, could you sing for your grandma?" Chyou looked nervous. "What would you like for me to sing?" I gazed at her in thought. "Something that will send me to the Spirit World like I did for my daughter and sister." I could see the realization dawn upon my grandchild. She swallowed and went to a book to find a song. Bringing one over she sat on the edge of my bed and grabbed my tail. A memory dimly came to mind of another loved one doing the same thing. I tried to capture the memory, but I couldn't. Chyou took a deep breath and began to sing her song.

 _Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
And when they open, the sun will rise._

Here it's safe and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you _from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

Closing my eyes I gave in to my illness.

 _Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_  
 _When again it's morning, they'll wash away._

Here it's safe and here it's warm  
And here the daisies guard you _from every harm  
And here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.  
Here is the place where I love you._

When I opened them again, I didn't feel the Blood Cough raging through my body. Cobra, Shifu, and Master Oogway stood in front of me. "Welcome home, Mei Mei," Cobra said with a smile. I was soon tackled to the ground with a chorus of "Mama!" My children both blood and adopted were there. Even Meili was there. As they allowed me to stand up two more people walked forward. "Sister. You kept your promise." I looked down and just barely coming to my hip was Ming Hua. Xinwen smiled at me and hugged me as Ming Hua joined the embrace. "Mei Xiang, what about us?" I turned and saw my adopted parents. They looked healthy and strong. "Mama! Baba!" I cried. I flung myself into their arms and cried tears of joy. "I've missed you!" They held me tight and I was passed around to the rest of the ones I ever knew. "Mei Xiang. My love." I turned and there before was a face all to painful. "Naoko." I gasped. I ran forward and he caught me in a passionate kiss. "It seems like you've been holding out on me," he teased. I rolled my eyes and poked him in the stomach as our daughters and son came walking up. "Me? Hold out on _you_?" Jun snickered. I leaned forward and kissed my love. "Never!" I whispered fiercely. Naoko allowed me to free myself from his embrace so I could visit with all of my friends and loved ones. Soon Oogway and I were alone. "Your story will be told for generations child." I looked up at the old turtle. "I don't know what you mean. I placed my diaries under my floorboards for safekeeping after I grew sick." He smiled knowingly and I have the feeling that a descendant of mine will find them if he or she is as adventurous as I ever was. I twisted around and looked back the way I must've come and smile gently thinking of my descendants who have yet to come. Naoko came and stood next to me with all of my children. He wrapped his arms around me and I leaned against his broad chest. "Whoever finds my diary, I wish that they know that I was loved and have learned to love. I have a home and a place where I belong." I looked around at all the achingly familiar faces. "Right here with all of you."

* * *

 **This song was from the Hunger Games if none of Y'all caught on to that and it is by Sting. I cried when Katniss sang this to Rue. I CRIED.**


	19. I Promised That I Wouldn't Leave

I gazed longingly at my sister and all of our memories and mine right up to this moment raced through my head. "You weren't there." She murmured. I grabbed her smaller paw in mine. "I want to show you something." I took her down to the pool and swirled in it until all of our memories and mine after her death came up. "This is all that happened."

 _I dimly remember promising my sister that I would one day go to the valley before she died. I guess now I can make it up to her. I miss her so much right now. We've been through a lot. It's so different being here without my other half next to me._

 _I thought that I could never love again after Ming Hua, but maybe I was wrong. I need to turn in for the night_

 _Ming Hua, if you can see this, I hope you are happy. I have fulfilled half of my promise to you. I am so so sorry that I didn't do this sooner. I guess this was a part of destiny._

 _"You're here, Ming. It's alright." I murmured soothingly. "I dreamt, you left me to die all alone! she whimpered." I mopped the blood and pus off of her face and paws trying to hold myself together. "I won't leave you, ever," I promised her. She nodded and we cuddled up like that for a while. I told her that outside was a beautiful sunny day and it was warm. She smiled brightly and I started to cry a little when I realized that this was the end. Then she started to twitch and convulse uncontrollably. "Ming! Are you ok!" I asked scared._

 _Then fountains of blood spewed from my dear sister's mouth. I mopped up the blood the best I could from her airways. She was crying so hard. "Ming, shhh. It's ok. I'm right here." "Mei, will you sing?" I shook subtly and nodded my head. Curling her frail body into mine, I sang her a lullaby. I want her to sleep peacefully to the Spirit Realm._

 _"Sleep my child and peace attend thee"  
All through the night  
Guardian angels God will send thee  
All through the night_

 _Soft the drowsy hours are creeping  
Hill and vale in slumber steeping  
I my loving watch am keeping  
All through the night_

 _While the moon her watch is keeping  
All through the night  
While the weary world is sleeping  
All through the night_

 _O'er thy spirit gently stealing  
Visions of delight revealing  
Breathes a pure and holy feeling  
"All through the night"_

 _I gazed down at my dear sister. She tried to smile at me. I knew that she hated seeing me upset, just as much as I hated seeing her upset. "I love you. Promise me that you'll find a place far away from where we dreamed we could run and play. The Valley of Peace. From the stories, Master Fang told us." I nodded as I watched her eyes glaze over and her body grew limp. "Ming." I gently shook her. Her eyes stared up at me. I checked her pulse. There was none and she wasn't breathing. My sister was gone. Wrenching my head back I screamed at the world, to let them know, that I was broken and all alone. After moving her from me and cleaning us both up, I dressed her in her favorite dress and hung a black sheet over our front door._

 _Looking back at my now peaceful sister, who moments before was in endless agony, I whispered, "I will take an eternity if I have to if that is what it takes to get to the Valley of Peace for you, Ming Hua. I will never forget for as long as I live. I love you." My voice shook and I turned away and cried a little before bracing myself for what came next._

 _I always tried to keep the horrible memory at the back of my mind. Now I'm willingly bringing it to the front of my head to write it down on paper. My paw is shaky and as I write the memory down, a tear splashes on the page, smearing the ink. The sweet scent of peach blossoms helps to clarify the memory. Peach blossoms were Ming Hua's favorite scent, especially during the fall. My favorite scent was the cherry blossoms in the spring. My twin sister was named Ming Hua. That meant tomorrow's flower and my name means plum's fragrance. She was a black tiger. People in our village saw us as a little bit of hope. We considered ourselves the halves of the Ying Yang symbol. We did everything together. My sister and I worked together as maids for the Emperor's daughter. We even named our little brother together._

 _It was sunset when I was left by myself and the coffin with my sister. The coroner would be coming by to bury my sister once the sun fully set. "I will keep my promise to you, Ming Hua. I love you." I leaned over the lid of the coffin the best I could and kissed her head. Then I walked away leaving my sister alone under the peach tree._

 _We trembled as we shakily got up. I wrapped Ming Hua's leg in a splint between two boards outside and carried her to bed. As she was falling asleep, I wiped some sweat off of her forehead. "One day, we will get out of here. Then I will find you somewhere where you will be loved." I promised her._

 _Ming Hua and I bowed to him before scampering out of the Dojo. "Mei Xiang, do you think we can ever get away from them?" I glanced at my sister. "I don't know. I know that one day, I will be out of there and I WILL take you with me. They won't be able to stop me." She nodded and stepped closer so our tails could entwine. "Do you really want to travel all that much?" I smiled gently. "What I really want is to find a home with a loving family, who will love us both no matter what. I will travel the whole world to find a family like that." She nodded again. "Could we look in the Valley of Peace too?" I squeezed her paw. "Of Course." I woke to rushing water and the sun warm on my face. I have been traveling for two weeks now. I have lost all track of time except for the occasional update in my diary. The dream brought tears to my eyes. Ming Hua would never be able to join me on this journey. I can't believe that I actually looked forward to traveling back then. How could I have known that it was going to be hard and lonely. I miss Master Fang and Ming Hua. I miss all the training sessions back at the old Dojo. Sometimes, I just want to go home. However, I can't go back. I started this long journey for Ming Hua and I will finish it in the Valley of Peace for her. I wiped the tears from my face before I got up and drank some of the water in the creek. While I was waiting for it to become daylight enough to travel by I sang as I caught breakfast and I practiced my kung fu._

 _"Ming Hua?" I called desperately into the darkness. Green eyes peer sadly at me through the shadows. "Mei, I miss you. Come back." I whimpered at the sorrowful note in her voice. "Oh, Ming. If only I could've healed you." She purred. "You took care of me. That was all I wanted. I was never left alone." I wiped a tear that escaped from my eye. "Do you approve of me taking in Cobra, Bingwen, Naomi, Chun Hua, Owlet, Wolfess, Xiao Dan, and Mao Xiang? They aren't taking your place. I promise." She crept toward me. I couldn't see her, but I could feel her warm, silky fur press soothingly against mine. "I wanted you to be happy. If they all can make you happy while I'm gone, then I want them to stay." I buried my face in her neck. "Ming! I've missed you so much!" "As have I." I pulled back to stare into her eyes. They were fading as was the touch of her fur. "Ming! Wait! Please! Don't leave me! Not Yet!" She purred comfortingly. "I must go back to the spirit realm. Master Oogway is taking care of me up there. He told me that I could come see you in your dreams. So I came to visit you. I won't be able to do it often. It drains me." I nodded as she faded away. Her green eyes were the only things left shining in the dark and a few words. "I love you, Mei. Always have and always will." I breathed in her scent just as it faded away._

 _I walked over to Po and Tigress who swept me up into a hug. I smiled before burying my head in their shoulder. I am home now. I thought of Ming Hua and how she should have been here. Po sat me down on my feet and I leaned against Tigress for comfort. My new mama and baba._

 _Once I was sure that Xinwen was gone, I went to Ming Hua's bed. I gently shook Ming awake and helped her get dressed. "Mei, what if Father comes back to hurt us?" I glanced at her wide green eyes. "I won't let that happen to you. He has harmed you enough." Ming nodded silently. I watched her for awhile to gauge her reaction. She looked so pitiful that I made her a quick breakfast of chicken and dumplings. She smiled at the dish and hugged me tightly. "Love you, Mei." I rubbed my nose with hers. "I love you too, Ming. To the Spirit Realm and back." Her lips cracked a small smile and I grinned back at her. She nodded and I heaved her onto my back to go to school._

 _I sat down next to my sister's grave cradling her new headstone. I could hear my comrades catching up. They were panting. I wiped my wet eyes as the tears trickled down my face. I hate it here. I hate that they took her away. I hate that I'm so weak to let just the memory of what happened to her break me. I'm supposed to be strong. Hardcore. For my sister. I glared at my claws and I clawed the stone. Chow tried to get me to stop but I shrugged her off. Slowly, words and numbers were etched into formation. It read:_

 _Ming Hua Ping_

 _Born: November 18th ?_

 _Death: October 20th ?_

 _A loving sister who the world snatched away before having the chance to shine. I will always love you, Ming Hua._

 _Love, Mei Xiang._

 _Huian lacked the normal sarcastic demeanor I've grown accustomed too as she read the words on the tombstone. "Oh, Mei Xiang. I'm so sorry." I softly nodded my head and ripped the offending stone covering my sister's grave away. Glaring daggers at the piece of stone, I threw it as far as I could towards the town. Then, diary, I laid her new tombstone on her grave. It complemented it beautifully. I miss her so much, dear friend. I hung my head and pressed it to the mound of dirt and cried. Ai,_ Chow _and Huian didn't say a word. But then again they didn't have too. just being there was enough for me._

"I promised that I would never leave you. I love you, Ming." I looked up at her and blue eyes met green. "You never did." A tear trickled down her cheek. I did just as I did so many times when we were little. I wiped it off and held her close. Drawing back we gazed into each other's eyes searching for something to say. She wrapped her paws around mine and for the first time in years, I finally felt the inner peace that I should've felt. The both of us didn't say a word, we just sat there and enjoyed our time back together again.


End file.
